I Hate You More Than You Can Know!
by blondeexxxlovesxxxparamore
Summary: This story was inspired by Charlaine Harris' book about Sookie and how she supposedly "hates" Bill. I started this story about a girl who hates this guy just beacuse they are totally different. No vampires yet. Rated mature for bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

~Yazmina's POV~

I suppose, if you want to compare between our little worlds, fire would be the punks. That's just a loose interpretation, though. Earth would be the treehuggers, air the preps, and water the... well, I don't know. Maybe the activists. These are all very loose interpretations. You should definitely not quote me on them. But the personalities are kind of similar. For example, I give you exhibit a of the war between water and fire.

My friends and I were hanging out, setting things on fire, just having a good time. We had a huge bonfire going on. It was incredible. It was the middle of the night, which only made it better because all of our faces were glowing with a slight orange tint to them because of the firelight. It was great. But some earth chick started whining about how we were burning the grass. And then the "activists" came. The water freaks.

They put out our fire. Bastards! Mind you, we didn't only have a fire going for fun. It was freaking freezing outside. Fire doesn't do well in the cold. So immediately, all of us had fireballs in our hands, ready to throw at the water freaks if they so much as moved wrong. I walked right up to the guy in front, getting in his face. "What the hell?"

"You were upsetting people and burning the school's grass." See what I mean? All they wanted was to make everyone happy and fire miserable. "Besides, you didn't have that long to have a fire. Curfew's coming up." That's the only problem with going to a boarding school: curfew. I hate curfew.

"Whatever. There's not time to argue about this." Everyone started to file out, except for me and the "leader" of sorts. "You're an asshole."

"You have an astounding sense of manners, don't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Calm down." He reached out to touch me and water me down to calm me (one of the horrors water has the capability of), but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me! Get the fuck away from-" the warning bell for curfew came. We both glared at each other for another second or so before leaving each other. I went over to the fire wing and entered my dorm. I collapsed onto my bed.

Rina, me roommate, launched right into complaining. "I can't believe those water jerks!"

"I know. Especially that leader guy. He event tried to use calming water on me!"

"Asshole!"

"I know."

"Want to get back at him?"

"Ok... I'm listening... Got any ideas?"

"I don't know. Could we burn their building down?"

"But they'd just put it out and get us into trouble. Sure, I want to get back at them, but not in a way that I'll get caught so easily."

"We could use fire on them and evaporate their water."

"But they'd end up in the hospital."

"No they wouldn't. It's still water. Just a different state. And water hates change. They'd be so upset."

"Ok. I like it. Do you remember any of them?"

"Just three. They got up in my face trying to freak me out so I punched them." I laughed, but sighed afterwards.

"And I only remember the asshole that tried to calm me down. That's only four people."

"We could talk to Rick tomorrow. He has a great memory. He'll remember."

"Good idea."

"We'll get them good!"

"Hell yeah we will!" We did our secret handshake (fire circle, spin, draw a shape with fire, high five with fiery hands- I wouldn't really expect you to understand) and went to bed. I'd show that asshole why he shouldn't mess with me.

"Well... no. I don't really understand what happened." I started running over it in my head. Was it a dream? Was it real? What was going on? I quickly hid all of those thoughts away before Aiden or Orion could hear them. I didn't want them worried! Everything in my mind revolved around making them happy. I couldn't let them know I was kind of creeped out.

"Come on. Let's go." Aiden dragged me out of the room. I looked over my shoulder at Orion, who I desperately wanted to please, but I couldn't make him happy without disappointing Aiden. I couldn't stand this. I wanted the spell off of me. Now. But in the same sense I didn't. The spell gave me some unnaturally happy state. As long as one of them was happy, I was happy too. I relished the happy feeling. But the cost of it, possibly losing Aiden, wasn't good. I didn't know what I want. And I didn't understand what had just happened. I was so confused. "You ok?"

"Yeah!" No.


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

~Nameo's POV~

No matter what the fire people tell you, they're bad. I mean there was a group of them starting a fire on the school's property around an earth girl! She was freaking out. So we put out the fire. The girl in front had bright red hair that kind of glowed like a real fire. It was kind of cool. But the thing is, she was starting a fire. That's not good.

She had a vile way of putting things too. When everyone started walking away, she wouldn't leave. She got even further in my face than she already had been. "You're an asshole." I rolled my eyes slightly.

"You have an astounding sense of manners, don't you?" She retorted with anger and I sighed. Maybe if I calmed her down? But no. She knew exactly what I was planning and slapped my hand away. More cuss words escaped out of her mouth before the warning bell for curfew came. We both glared at each other before leaving. The water wing was already mostly empty when I got there. We usually followed the rules a lot more loyally than all of the other elements. i could see all of the lights burning in the fire building. Well, not lights. The lights automatically went out when curfew came. But they had fire. So they decided they were too cool to follow the rules.

I sighed and sank onto my bed. My roommate and best friend Sam was already asleep. So I just closed my eyes and let myself sink into dreams.

My dreams must hate me.

Because I ended up dreaming about the fire chick. It wasn't one of those dreams where you end up liking your enemy, mind you. This was a full blown death match between us. I ended up doing horrible things to her, things you would never expect a water wizard to do. It was horrifying. But in the end, the final and worst blow belonged to her. She looked at me and smiled. "You should have never put that fire out."

I bolted up and looked around. That was the creepiest dream I think I ever had. But it was over. It was morning. The sun was shining through the window. It was shining brighter than normal. I sighed. The sun is made of fire. If it was shining brighter, the fire people would be bouncing around more than normal. Today was going to be horrible.

I could tell as soon as I reached my first class that I was correct. It was the first day of actual classes. So I had had no clue that _she _would be in it. I grudgingly took a seat next to her. She smirked. This was going to be a long day.

As soon as class started, she was bugging me. She didn't do anything drastic, just burning my papers, making my liquid start bubbling from heat, etc. I was kind of impressed that she could control fire long range like that. But at the same time, I was mortified. I couldn't get anything done. I looked at the board, full of notes I had tried to write down. I sighed. The bell rang and I hadn't succeeded in writing one thing down.

I got to my next class and groaned. She was there again. She looked up and crossed her arms, smirking. Except now she had a few of her friends surrounding her with one empty seat next to her. And it was the only empty seat n the classroom. Fire people sure can hold grudges.

I took a seat. I didn't even bother getting out my stuff, knowing they would sabotage it. Today was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

~Yazmina's POV~

"So when are we supposed to do it?"

"During lunch. You remember who your targets are?"

"Yep. And you?"

"How could I forget?" Ha. That bastard thought he had gotten my revenge during class. Oh no I hadn't even started. Although it was kind of sad that he wasn't my only target. It'd be nice to focus only on him and torture him as much as possible. But that wasn't possible. I had four targets. So did Rina. And so did Rick. "Rick? well, I don't even need to ask. I know you remember. Alright. So now all we do is wait for lunch." Someone walked in at that moment. I looked up and saw him. I smirked. "This could be fun," I whispered to Rina, who rolled her eyes slightly at my astounding ability to hold a grudge, but nodded anyways.

Here's the deal. Apparently Mr. Water over here didn't get the memo, but you don't fuck with a fire witch. We fuck with you back. I was burning up all the ink in his pens, burning his papers, I even set his hand on fire once. But no matter what I did, I was still pissed. I was livid no matter how much I vented all of my anger out on him. I kind of felt sorry for him in a way. He didn't understand just how deeply he had doomed himself. But hey. He put out my fire and made me nearly freeze to death. He really should have expected it.

That was how our classes went. Except for the ones he wasn't in, of course. But all of the ones he was in, by some strange coincidence he always ended up sitting next to me. And I took the opportunity. I calmed down slightly by lunch. But I was definitely still pissed off enough to go through with the plan.

There were twelve targets in total. We each had four. Luckily, we've been taught enough to just do it from our table. I smirked slightly at the thought of it and snapped my fingers to help myself concentrate. Immediately, I noticed all four of them have a change in expression. It kind of looked like they were high. That wasn't too surprising, I mean evaporated water is water in a more energized state. Ha. They weren't so calm now, were they? Rina smiled before joining in and so did Rick. By the time lunch was over, all twelve of the water freaks were stumbling around the field like they were extremely high. Not that that is possible at all. Human drugs have no effect on us. But if it was, that would be what I assumed.

It took a while for us to get all of our rage out. But when we weren't angry anymore, we stopped focusing on it and they returned to normal. Mr. Water in particular turned around. He looked straight at me. I smiled and waved. This was a good day so far.

~Nameo's POV~

Having my water evaporated was really weird. I was so energized. I felt like I could fly. It was really weird. And quite unexpected. It was a change. A change. A horrifyingly transforming change. It was... cool. I actually enjoyed it. And when I went back to normal and everything crashed, I missed the feeling.

I knew exactly what happened. Sure enough, when I turned around Ms. Fire was giving me a smug little wave. She turned around and I sat back down at our table. I smiled slightly. She tried to get revenge and I actually enjoyed it. Now that was ironic. This actually, in the end, was a pretty good day.

Curfew was hours away ad I was already bored out of my mind. Now my mind works in strange ways sometimes. I'm not as normal of a water person as you would think. Because my mind, as I ran through the experience, was actually happy. Whoa. My mind was reeling with thoughts that would probably get me assassinated if I voiced them out loud.

I was a water wizard. There was no way in hell I would ever get away with having a crush on a fire witch. There was no way I was allowed to like change. There was no way in hell I could get away with this.


	4. Chapter 4

~Yazmina's POV~

Hate. It's a common emotion for me. I feel it a lot. Like whenever I see HIS face I just want to punch it. Yeah. I can hold grudges pretty well. Not that it worked out too well on this particular day. I had hated HIM for months. Months! ever since that stupid bonfire that was ruined. But no. All those months went to waste on that day. The day all that hate fell apart.

You know how hate works, right? You never hate something as much when you're alone than you do when you're around people who hate it. Never. Well, that concept was definitely proven on that day. I was alone for once. Well, I wanted to be alone. I was just sitting against the wall relaxing. No one was in the area at all. It wasn't exactly common for people to be out this early, so that made sense.

I didn't expect that anyone else would be up already. Let alone HIM. He just calmly sat next to me. I glared at him. "What the hell are you doing up and why the hell are you sitting next to me?" Ah, that hate. Things would be a lot easier if it had stayed.

"Well why are you up so early? And I'm sitting here just because."

"Fuck off!"

"Do you always have to put things so vilely? Are you really like this when you're alone?" Yep. At least, to an extent.

He leaned in slightly, examining my facial expressions for any reaction. I backed up a bit. I didn't want him anywhere near me. He sighed. "What's the difference between cuss words and normal words? What's the point in using them. They're just words. You can find other ways of expressing your hate towards me."

"Why the fuck-"

"See like that. It's all in facial expressions and inflections. It would have the same effect without the word 'fuck.' I mean think about it, do you really want to _rely _on cuss words?" He smirked. Bastard. He knew I hated relying on anything. Anything. "Why do you always _rely _on hate?"

There was no way he was winning this. I smiled, trying to fight off the sarcasm as I replied. "I don't rely on anything. So, what would you like to talk about?" The friendliness was really hard to pull off, but hey, I had to prove that I could do this. I don't know really why. I mean, why would I care what he thought? But I wasn't doing this for him, necessarily. I was doing it for me. I had to prove that I didn't rely on anything.

"I don't know. Hmm... what do you think of Mrs. Cornin?" Damn him. He knew I hated her. A lot. How the hell did he know all this stuff about me?

"She's nice." Obnoxiously. "And active." To the point of having a disease! Which we don't get, so... "She's a god person all in all." Except for when you do... I don't know... anything in the world you could name that I liked. Then she became a bitch.

"I'm impressed." Meh. I could get all the venting done in my head. "What do you think of me?"

"You're..." Alright, got to think about this. Was there anything good about him I could say? Anything that did not pertain to his looks at least, which would look like I liked him. This was the problem. I still had to make it clear I hated him while being nice. No problem!!... "You always look out for others." At my expense. "Everyone" who is pathetic "loves you."

"Does that include you?"

"No!" Pause. Rewind. You can't lose. "But I don't hate you. You're just not particularly my friend." He smirked.

"Do you hate me or not? no lying allowed." No lying? At all? Crap!

"I hate you, ok? Goddamn it, I lost." He smiled.

"It's alright. Everyone has something they hate. I'm just impressed you held out that long."

"I'm very competitive. I don't like other people winning." He smiled again.

"Do you _rely _on competitiveness?"

"Shut the fuck up before I sock you in the stomach!" He laughed.

"You're obnoxious."

"You're a bastard." he shook his head.

"I'm not a bastard. You're just very good at holding grudges."

"You're damn right I am!"

"Hmm... Do you _rely _on grudges?"

"Nameo..."

"Yes, Yazmina?"

"You're walking on dangerous territory." He smiled.

"That's not an answer."

"No. I don't rely on grudges." Too much... Alright. I need a grudge I'd be willing to let go. Got to prove myself again. Which one, which one? There were quite a few of them.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Don't kill me." Wait, what? What was he talking abo- Holy shit he's kissing me.

And then, after a few seconds, he wasn't the only one enjoying this kiss. Damn him.


	5. Chapter 5

~Nameo's POV~

I kissed her. And she kissed me back. It seemed impossible, but it happened. I couldn't believe it. And wow, was she a good kisser. It kind of made me angry, thinking about the idea that she must have had experience. But I was the one kissing her right then. Me.

She pulled back and glared at me. "Damn you." I smiled. She really was quite funny to observe. "Double damn you. Triple damn you!" I smiled and kissed her cheek, and she didn't pull back.

"If you really want to damn me so badly, why didn't you pull back?" She glared again. "What's wrong?"

"Fire and water don't mix! We can't do this!"

"Fire and water only don't mix because the popular, big kids say so. Which is who? Oh yeah, I forgot. It's us right now. You're the popular girl in fire and I'm the popular guy in water. It could work."

"But-" I kissed her again, and all her protests faded away. After awhile she pulled back again. "We can't do this."

"Yes we can." She paused.

"Can we at least do it in secret?" I paused to think about it. I didn't like keeping secrets. At all. I hated it. And I don't hate things easily. And I would especially hate this particular secret because it meant I couldn't grab her cheeks and kiss her unless we were completely alone. Which rarely happened.

But, at the same time, it was for her. And, even though she was a fire witch, I would do anything for her. I had spent months, ever since she evaporated my water, pining for her and I finally had her in my grasps. I smiled. "Sure. We can do it in secret if you want to." She smiled and tackled me to the floor.

"Fur future reference, only I'm allowed to be in control." I smiled.

"As you wish." The sun was starting to rise and people were starting to get up. She jumped off of me and walked away as if nothing had happened. I did the same. Nothing had happened to the public. But something huge happened in reality. What I had wanted for a long time. I had her. Finally.

I calmly walked into the door. "What's up? Where were you?"

"I just went for a walk." And kissed a fire witch.

"Cool. Let's get to class." Class was as boring as ever. The teacher of our last class stood up. "I have your project partners. If you expect to have a partner from your element, you'll be disappointed. I want to mix you guys up." After an eternity of names coming out of her mouth, she finally got to my name. "Nameo will be partnered with Yazmina." Everyone started laughing at the idea, thinking that one of us would be dead within the end of the week.

Yasmina smirked at me. It wasn't her usual, I'm going to torture you until you scream smirk. It was different. It was a this will be easier than I thought look. Because what better a way to be "stuck" in a room alone than to work on a project we were forced into. I smirked back. This _will _be easier than I thought.


End file.
